


Michael and someone (mostly) in the bathroom.

by Lhumyaki



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: English fic even if I don't speak English, Gen, I Tried, I hope Michael isn't OOC, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhumyaki/pseuds/Lhumyaki
Summary: After a panick attac in a bathroom, Michael slowly calm down.*Knock knock*But, of course, someone want to go in the bathroom.





	Michael and someone (mostly) in the bathroom.

"Awesome party, I'm so glad I came."  
Michael was still in the bathroom while he spat these words.  
He slowly calmed down, head against the cold wall. He closed his eyes. He was tired.

*Clang clang*  
Great. Someone else who wanted to go in _his_ bathroom. Why nobody could leave him alone?

*Knock knock*  
"Someone's here" Michael said.  
"Yeah, I noticed. How long will it takes?"  
"Don't know"  
"Great. Hurry please, I have to pee, like, right now!"  
"Go in the other bathroom then!" Michael exclaimed angrily, eyes opened now.  
This guy began to be a bit annoying.

"I can't! Two persons are using it for sex!"  
"Why don't you do your thing in the garden or through the window?!"  
The guy giggled "No way dude, it's freaking cold outside! And I'm not drunk enough to do this kind of shit!"  
"Use the plant pot."  
Why he didn't want to leave him alone?!  
"I said I wasn't drunk enough! Still, these poor plants drank enough pee for tonight, I don't want to bother them anymore."  
OK, this guy was high. Or dumb, maybe.  
Michael closed _again_ his eyes, rubbing his temples.

"So you preferred bother the guy in the bathroom?" he asked.  
"... just, please, let me in. It doesn't take long."

Michael thought. Definitely, he didn't want to came back in the living room, or whatever other room in this house. He didn't want to see Jeremy, and he didn't want to be "Halloween partying hard" tonight.  
But the guy was kinda annoying him right now, so...

"No." Michael finally decided.  
"C'mon, dude! Please! I beg you!"  
"No. Do your stuff in front of the door if you want so, but stop bother me!"  
"... alright..."

He heard a 'zip'.  
"Wait. Do you... do you really...?!"  
No way. It was just his mind, right? The guy would never...  
"Yeah... kinda obliged, as you don't want to open the door."  
"Alright, stop!" Michael exclaimed, opening the door. "Go in."  
"Thanks!" the guy exclaimed with a radiant face and a big thankful smile.

Actually, he didn't look so bad. Kinda messy black hair, Asian traits...  
Well. Not as Michael was interested into find someone right now.

The guy ran into the bathroom, closed the door and began to pee and sing.  
With Michael still here.  
"Huh..."  
OK, it was awkward. And the guy who didn't notice him. Or he did...? No way.

"So..." Michael broke the silence. He couldn't handle this anymore, he had to think about something else. "It's your thing to pee in front of other person?"  
 _Yes, talk about the thing you didn't want to think about._  
The guy stopped his song (something about a shot which is not throw away), then turned his head to Michael with widened eyes.

"Holy shit! I... I forgot you were here..."  
Michael shook a little.  
"Yeah, sounds like something who happen often recently."  
The guy stared at him.  
"... sorry" he eventually said.  
Michael stared back.  
"What?"  
"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, or whatever."  
"Oh, hum, OK? It's... nothing?"  
"Thanks god", he sighed in relief.

Why could he respond to that? Who, in the popular persons who actually were invited at the party, could excuse himself because he said something that hurts a random guy that everyone doesn't care about AND was feeling relieved because the said no popular random guy decided to didn't mind it?!

"So, what's your name?" asked the guy, still peeing. "Mine's Nicolas."  
"Hum... Michael."  
"So, Michael, what are you doing here? At this party, I mean. I don't want to know what you're doing when you're all by yourself in a bathroom." the guy (Nicolas) winked.

"What?" Michael, him, blinked.

The g... Nicolas laughed.  
Michael couldn't help but smile. The guy had the kind of infectious laugh. Then, the smile faded away as he responded.  
"Actually, I don't know myself. Maybe because it's a party for popular kids only."  
"And...?"  
"... I don't know. I think I just wanted to be able to say tomorrow that I was here despite the fact that I'm not a 'cool kid', or whatever."

_Maybe I just wanted to see Jeremy_

"Kinda weird!" laughed Nicolas. "Well, I'm the one who talk. I did similar things often, younger. Once I went to this private party in a location room... I went in, began to eat the crackers and talk with people I never met in all my life."  
He sounded serious about it, smiling like a child, remembering the good memories.  
"Then," he continued "I assisted to a speech made by the guy who was celebrating his birthday and his closest friends and families. Then we moved on the meal, a buffet (I don't know who made the potatoes, but it was delicious), and I had to go before being spotted. But not without a part of the birthday cake!"

Now, Michael was smiling again, clearly amused by the story.  
"And you said nobody spot you?"  
"Yep, nobody! When someone was asking me who I was to Caleb (the guy who had his birthday), I just said "Oh, hum, I'm a friend's son" and it worked! If they were insisting I responded that I was Jack's son and they didn't asked further."

The silence fell back, but this time, even if Nicolas was still peeing (seriously, how many drink he took?), there's not awkwardness anymore.  
"Anyway" Nicolas said, zipping up his fly. "It was nice to talk with you, Mike."  
"Michael."  
"Alright, Michael." he giggled.

Then, Nicolas put his hand on Michael shoulder.  
Luckily, he washed it before.  
"Michael. You want to leave this place, right?"  
"Well..."  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't be mad if you say so. I mean, I don't know anyone here. Heck, I don't even know who host the party!"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah! I did exactly the same thing that I did at Caleb's birthday!" Nicolas explained with a smug face.

Michael didn't know exactly how to react. The guy was a mystery, and seemed unpredictable. So he smiled and responded:

"Well...I don't think this is the kind of evening that I like. Too many uninteresting people."  
"Good!" Nicolas smiled.  
He took back his hand who was still on Michael shoulder and put it in his pocket, doing the same for the other.  
"We never met before, only know each other name, have certainly alcohol in our blood and are two young men in a closed bathroom who want to get out of here. We take your car or mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! My first fic in the BMC fandom!  
> So, I was thinking about the fact that we don't know what happened after "Michael in the bathroom" and before "Rich set a fire".  
> And I decided to write how Michael went back home before the fire started.
> 
> I hope my Michael wasn't OOC ^^' (and my writing too bad)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and who read the book here?


End file.
